Gracie's Question
by BettyHall223
Summary: Jack and his daughter have an early morning chat.


_Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. No copyright infringement is intended._

Jack lay on his back with his arms above his head, eyes closed. As he slowly awakened, he realized it was Saturday morning and he could linger in bed a little longer.

Turning over on his side, he felt a gentle touch on his hand and opened his eyes to find his daughter staring at him.

"Hey Daddy" Gracie whispered.

Jack quickly glanced over his shoulder at Sam and saw that she was still sleeping.

"Why are you up so early, honey?" he asked quietly as he raised up on his elbow.

Leaning closer to him, Gracie whispered "I want to ask you something."

Jack sighed, realizing he would never get back to sleep now.

"Okay. Go to the den, sweetheart, and I'll be there in a minute."

Gracie grinned and hurried from the room.

Jack threw back the covers and gently eased out of bed, trying not to awaken Sam.

After slipping an old Air Force t-shirt over his head, he pulled on a pair of sweatpants.

Walking down the hall, he stretched his arms over his head and yawned.

Coming into the den, he sat down on the sofa, lifted Gracie on his lap and looked at the bedroom slippers on her feet.

"New shoes?"

Gracie wiggled her toes. "Mommy let me pick between the blue kitty cats and the pink bunnies. I picked the pink bunnies 'cause pink's my favorite color."

Jack wrapped his hand around Gracie's tiny foot and gently squeezed. "They're very cute."

Gracie didn't say anything for a long moment as she stared into Jack's eyes.

"What do you want to ask me?"

"Daddy, when I grow up, will you marry me?"

Jack frowned. "What?"

Gracie nodded her head. "I want to marry you when I get big."

Jack smiled as he gave her a hug. "Oh Gracie, you're only three. By the time you get to be a woman, you won't want to marry me. I'll be an old man when you're grown and you'll want to marry someone your own age. Besides, sweetie, I'm already married to your Mom and daddies don't marry their little girls."

Tears came to Gracie's eyes. "But I love you."

Jack and Gracie were unaware that Sam was in the hall, listening to their conversation.

Jack quickly gathered his thoughts, wondering how he should answer Gracie without hurting her feelings even further.

"I know you love me, sweetheart, and as you get older you'll still love me but only as your Dad. You'll meet a man that you'll love in a different way than you love me. You'll fall in love and want to marry him."

Gracie tilted her head and frowned. "What does 'fall in love' mean?"

Jack paused for a moment and tried to think of the simplest way to explain.

"Falling in love is a beautiful feeling you have for someone. It's when you care more about that person than anyone else in the world. It means you like being with them and you really miss them when you're apart. It means you have things you like to do together. It means you feel loved and secure with each other. It means you try to really talk and understand each other and you try to be loving and patient and kind. It's knowing that you want to spend the rest of your life with that person and you make each other happy."

"Is that how you love Mommy?"

"It certainly is. I love your Mom very, very much."

"You don't think Mommy would give you up and let me have you?"

Sam covered her mouth with her hands to keep from laughing out loud.

Jack tried not to smile. "I'm afraid not, sweetie. Believe me, honey, time will pass quickly and you'll probably forget we ever had this talk."

Gracie patted his arm. "I'll always love my Daddy."

Jack hugged her tightly. "And I will always love you, baby."

Gracie looked into Jack's eyes. "Even when I'm not good?"

Jack nodded his head. "Even when you're not good I still love you."

"I can't be good all the time."

Jack grinned. "I know you can't, nobody is."

"You too, Daddy?"

"Yeah, me too."

"And Mommy still loves you?"

"Yeah, your Mom still loves me, even when I do dumb things."

Sam realized she should make her presence known. Clearing her throat so Jack and Gracie would know she was close by, she came around the corner and saw them on the sofa with Jack's arms wrapped snugly around Gracie.

'What a beautiful scene of father and daughter ' Sam thought.

Gracie grinned. "Hi, Mommy."

"Hey, sweetheart."

Sitting down beside them, Sam gave Jack a quick peck on the lips and a light kiss to Gracie's cheek.

"Gracie and I were just discussing what loving someone and being married is all about."

Sam grinned. "Really?"

"I wanted to marry Daddy, Mommy, but you beat me to it."

Jack and Sam chuckled as Sam gently grasped Gracie's hand. "Well, sweetheart, someday when you're all grown up, you'll meet a special man and love him the same way I love your Dad."

Gracie shook her head slowly. "I don't think so. I'll always love my Daddy best."

Jack grinned and winked at Sam as he patted Gracie's leg.

Sam smiled sadly. "Yeah, I know how you feel. Little girls always love their daddies, I know I did mine."

Gracie pointed toward the mantle. "That the man in the picture?"

"That's right, sweetheart. That's your Grandpa Jacob."

"Where is he?"

"Your Grandpa died several years ago. He would have loved having a sweet granddaughter like you to spoil."

Gracie leaned against Jack's shoulder and sighed.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Jack started to tickle Gracie and Sam grinned as Gracie's giggles filled the room.

Sam stood up and pulled her bathrobe tighter around her. "Time for breakfast. Who wants pancakes?"

Jack stopped tickling Gracie and they both looked up at Sam.

"Eggs too, Mommy?"

"Eggs too, sweetheart" she answered as she headed to the kitchen.

Jack set Gracie on the floor and stood up.

"And coffee, Sam. I need coffee."

Sam yawned. "Yes, Jack, we both need coffee."

Jack started to follow Sam into the kitchen but Gracie tugged on Jack's shirt and looked up at him.

"Yes, honey?"

Gracie grinned. "I will always love you, Daddy, even if I can't marry you."

Jack smiled, leaned over and kissed Gracie on her forehead. "And I will always love you, baby."

The End


End file.
